Luck of the Irish
by futureMrsCriss
Summary: this was a request from my friend...she's in love with damian/rory  obviously . Brittany/Rory turns into my friend/Rory


Luck of the Irish - Grory

it was the first day back from summer and mckinley high had two new exchange students: from australia was grayson hale, and from northern ireland was rory flannagan. The two had never met before, but they were about to.

Quinn fabray strolled into spanish, in her regular wedge heels and dress, with her everpresent smirk. She glanced once at the new girl then at the new boy, shrugging. The girl was quite pretty with a neat and tidy ponytail, she would admit, but the boy had a weird hairstyle.

''hola classe!'' mr schuester entered the room with a smile. ''i'm mr schuester, your spanish teacher for this year, but you can call me mr schue. Now, who's here...rachel?''

''present!'' rory looked at the short girl with long brown hair. She was beaming.

mr schue smiled at the girl. He continued calling the roll and reached, ''rory flannagan?''

''present!'' rory said, with a grin. He received eye rolls from most of the class, just like rachel did.

''grayson hale?''

''here!'' she answered, with no expression whatsoever. She took a side glance to the boy next to her: rory. He was...cute, she thought. Grayson smiled at rory, who kindly returned the action. She blushed, trying to hide it.

''hi there,'' he said to her, with a thick irish accent. ''my name's rory flannagan. You're grayson, right?''

''yeah,'' she replied with a smile.

''she can see you?'' a blonde cheerleader whispered to the irish boy.

rory stared blankly.

''only because you let her see you, right, rory leprechaun?''

''yeah,'' rory smiled. ''absolutely, brittany.''

grayson rolled her eyes.

''so, i'm guessing, you're from australia?'' rory asked grayson.

''how'd you know?'' she asked in reply.

''i can tell from your accent.'' he winked. Grayson blushed again. ''yeah, i'm from the land down under. Ireland, right?''

''ah you're too smart.'' he joked.

After that conversation, brittany pretty much had him right around her little finger.

But as soon as class ended, he stuck with grayson for a bit before rushing off to next period.

''i'm curious,'' she started. ''why does...brittany call you a leprechaun?''

he laughed softly. ''well, i live with her and she thinks that just because i'm from ireland, it means that i'm a leprechaun.''

''why do you put up with that?'' grayson smiled.

''well, she said that if i grant her 3 wishes, then she'll let me see her pot o' gold.''

grayson's smile went frigid. ''o...kay?''

''i'm kinda into her.'' rory whispered secretively to grayson. ''but don't tell anyone though,''

she recovered and smiled, trying to seem genuine. ''your secret's safe with me.'' she assured him.

The warning bell rang, and they ran off to their next class.

the days turned to weeks, and rory was still quite pre-occupied with brittany and getting to her pot of gold. And grayson was not admitting to anyone that she liked rory in that way, even though she did. She had made friends with quinn and the two were getting along quite nicely. Quinn was messed up, yes, but grayson needed a friend, besides rory, and quinn was her next best option. They were both in mostly the same classes and since they were in alphabetical order, they were lucky that their last names were close together enough so that they could pass notes or just sit right next to each other.

''rory leprechaun, you're only one wish away from my pot of gold,'' brittany smiled.

Grayson glanced across from her locker, smirking and nearly frowning. Especially when brittany kissed him on the cheek, prancing away.

Rory was beaming and made his way over to his locker which was, coincidentally, right next to grayson's.

''hey, rory.''

''oh, hey grayson.'' he grinned at her, putting away his books. ''how are you doing this fine day?'' he asked with his cute, irish accent.

''what's so fine about it...'' she muttered.

''what?'' he furrowed his eyebrows.

''i'm doing good.'' she replied, louder. ''what about you?''

''one wish away from brittany's pot o gold.'' he sighed dreamily. She smirked. ''do we have math next?''

''yeah, let's go.'' grayson answered, closing her locker.

''so, when are you meant to go back to brisbane?'' he asked, backpack over a shoulder.

''at mid-year break. You?''

''yeah, i'm leaving then too-''

both rory and grayson felt a freezing cold punch in the face. They failed to notice some jocks had two slushees in their hands, and headed towards the two newbies.

''go home, leprechaun!'' one sneered.

''you too, kangaroo!'' the other one laughed. The two jocks high-fived each other and ran off.

''holy mother of...'' rory shuddered. ''this is freezing!''

''grayson!'' quinn called down the hallway. ''here lemme take you to the bathroom...''

''what about me?'' rory nearly shouted. ''ah, me eyes...'' he wiped his eyes.

Quinn looked around, smirking as usual, trying to spot brittany. ''there - brittany your leprechaun's been slusheed!''

brittany ran towards rory, frowning. ''oh my god, leprechaun!'' she said.

''come on, grayson,'' quinn murmured to the girl that could barely see.

''but rory -''

''britt's got him.'' quinn assured her. ''let's go.''

quinn cleaned her up and explained why it all happened. ''the jocks here are like that...'' she frowned.

''i didn't have jocks at my old school,'' grayson confessed, drying her face with a towel. ''unless girls can be jocks. I went to an all girls school.''

''really?'' quinn raised an eyebrow. ''what about cheerleaders?''

''well, there were gymnasts - my sister's a gymnast,'' she explained. ''and some did cheerleading outside of school, but...no, this is all a new experience for me.''

''no wonder...'' quinn muttered. ''you and rory are getting eaten alive at this place.''

''no we're not -''

quinn stared at her skeptically.

''okay, so maybe the only friends i have are you and him and his only friends are me and brittany...but we're not getting eaten alive.'' grayson reasoned.

''uh, yes you are.'' quinn stated matter-of-factly. ''you're invisible to everyone at this school except him and me, you just got slusheed, and you get shoved into lockers multiple times each day.''

''it messes up my hair...'' she grumbled. ''fine. You win this one, fabray.'' grayson huffed.

''alright then,'' quinn smiled. ''come on, the burning will stop eventually. Let's go to maths, before mrs sawyer bites our heads off.''

in maths, the entire class sat freely while their teacher treated them like idiots and pretended they were listening.

Rory sat across the room with brittany, and quinn sat with a scowling grayson.

She was staring almost angrily at brittany, who was playing with rory.

She sighed. ''can't you see that i'm the one who understands you, been here all along, so why can't you see, you belong with me,'' grayson sang quietly, looking down at her empty page of maths.

''what?'' quinn almost laughed.

''nothing...'' grayson muttered, looking back up at a smiling rory. Quinn glanced over to where her friend was looking and gasped dramatically.

''oh give it up, quinn,'' grayson blushed, nearly laughing. ''you've known since day one.''

''maybe,'' quinn laughed. ''but...you're jealous, aren't you? Of brittany?''

''...yes.''

''can i just say, you're pretty good. At singing, i mean.'' quinn added, dropping the subject. ''have you heard of glee club?''

grayson sat up. ''i wouldn't get in.'' she shook her head.

''you'll never know until you try.''

''go tell rory, he's better than me...''

''he's already auditioned -''

''what, when?''

quinn rolled her eyes and smirked. ''a few days ago. Didn't he tell you?''

grayson shook her head sadly.

''brittany dragged him there, and he is pretty good, but i think you could get in too, if you wanted to.'' quinn contined. ''come on, just once.''

''when?'' grayson sighed.

Quinn grinned. ''3:30 in the choir room.''

''this arvo?'' grayson asked.

''please?'' quinn begged. ''just sing a song you know well and expresses your feelings.''

grayson thought about it before accepting, just as the bell rang.

''alright, ladies and gentlemen!'' mr schuester said to the glee club. ''today, please welcome our auditionee: miss grayson hale!''

rory, who sat in the back row, was grinning. Despite the fact that he cost the club two of it's members, santana and brittany, he was still...relatively likeable in the group. Quinn smiled at her friend who stood in front of the class.

''hi everyone,'' she said awkwardly. ''um, i'm grayson and i'll be singing 'u smile' by justin bieber.''

''here we go...'' she heard the asian boy mutter. Half the group snickered except rachel, quinn and rory.

''i'd wait on you forever, and a day,

hand and foot,

your world is my world,

yeah,

ain't no way you ever gon' get any less than you should coz baby,

u smile, i smile,

oh,

and whenever,

u smile, i smile,

hey,

baby take my open heart and all it offers coz this is as unconditional as it'll ever get you ain't seen nothing yet,

i won't ever,

hesitate to give you more,

coz baby,

u smile, i smile,

and whenever,

u smile, i smile.''

her talent was indisputable, and the whole group could tell. Sure, she wasn't rachel berry standards, but she was on about the same level as quinn, which was pretty damn good.

''alright, new directions!'' mr schue grinned. ''please welcome, our newest member - grayson hale!''

the whole of new directions sat together during breaks now, with grayson next to blaine and rory.

''people just don't get how long it takes for me to get my hair right!'' grayson complained with blaine.

''i know right!'' he agreed. ''i spend so much time trying to get this all neat and stuff and the this one -'' he gestured to his boyfriend. ''- keeps telling me to lay off the gel! How else am i supposed to keep it normal looking?''

''blaine, sweetie, normal looking hair doesn't require overdosing on the gel.'' kurt laughed. ''quite the opposite actually.''

''but my hair looks weird when it's ungelled!''

''i reckon your hair looks great no matter what,'' rory smiled to grayson. ''i mean it's not about what's on the outside, namely hair in this situation, but it's what's on the inside that counts.''

''see, tina?'' mike said to his girlfriend. ''someone gets it.''

tina only rolled her eyes.

''preach!'' artie said.

''thanks rory,'' grayson smiled sweetly at him.

''anytime.'' he said back, equally as genuine.

Ever since brittany started ignoring him, he had gotten over her. With ease. So now, he was back on the market.

weeks turned to months and it was nearing mid-year, far too soon.

There were only a few weeks left of rory and grayson's exchange. The glee club had won sectionals and beat the troubletones, just last month and they were heading for regionals which was just before mid-year break. They also regained mercedes, santana and brittany, since their glee club lost, but sugar motta had given up.

''rory and grayson.'' mr schue pointed to the two. ''i want you two to duet.''

''right now?'' rory asked, confused.

''for regionals.''

''for REGIONALS?'' rachel nearly shouted. ''no offence, mr schuester, but, ARE YOU INSANE? You want the _leprechaun_ and _sheila_ to take the lead?''

''rachel what is with you and bringing other people down?'' quinn snapped.

''agreed.'' kurt added.

''are you _trying _to make us lose?'' santana asked the teacher, outraged too. ''he can barely dance, let alone sing and dance! He's like a mini hudson!''

''screw you, santana.'' finn muttered.

''that's nice, frankenteen.''

''guys, this isn't up for discussion.'' mr schuester finalised. ''and, it's a four-part duet. Does that help?''

''depends.'' puck chimed in. ''who are the other two soloists?''

mr schue sighed. ''quinn and blaine.''

''what is this, the year of the warbler?'' santana asked sarcastically.

''actually it's the year of the rabbit...'' tina corrected.

''yeah, no one asked you, girl chang! But mr schue, are you kidding me?'' santana screeched. ''hair gel and barbie doll get everything!''

''you had solos all the time in the troubletones, santana. And their voices go well together.''

''ahem?'' kurt cleared his throat. ''i'm the boyfriend? i'm the only one who's supposed to duet with blaine?''

''kurt you have a solo.'' mr schue smiled at him.

''what song?'' he perked up a bit.

''blaine, rory, quinn, grayson,'' he adressed the four. ''you guys are doing 'love story' by taylor swift. And kurt, you're singing, 'don't cry for me argentina' by evita.''

''you'll kill that song,'' blaine winked at kurt, causing him to blush. ''you did for the warblers and you can do it again.''

''so...we're going country-musical for regionals?'' brittany asked, confused.

''let's get rehearsing!'' mr schue called, clasping his hands together.

rory was practicing in the auditorium after hours. He was basically belting out random words out of nervousness.

''do you do this a lot?''

''jesus -!'' he nearly fell off the edge of the stage. ''you scared me there, grayson.''

she giggled. ''sorry.''

''nah i don't mind, and no i don't do this a lot.'' he replied. ''it's just kinda stressful. The spanish test is next week and i have no idea what i'm doing and regionals is next week and i'm freaking out that i'll stuff up and...i'm just so stressed, you know?''

she nodded. ''yeah.'' grayson said. ''but you're not gonna stuff up.''

''you never know.''

''well lemme help you.'' she smiled at him. ''sing it with me, here and now, and pretend that there's a bajillion people watching us.''

rory froze. ''even imagining it is stressful...'' he said, nervously.

''don't worry,'' grayson took his hand. ''i'm here.''

he smiled and started singing.

''we were both young,

when i first saw you,

i closed my eyes and the flashbacks start,

i'm standing there,

on a balcony in summer air.''

grayson took over here, smiling.

''see the light's,

see the party the ball gowns,

see you make your way through the crowd to say hello,

little did i know,

that you were romeo,

you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from juliet,

and i was crying on the staircase,

begging you please don't go,

and i said,''

''you just sang quinn's part,'' rory laughed.

She shrugged. ''maybe because it was true.''

''about what?''

''me and you.''

rory stopped. ''what?''

grayson bit her lip. ''i should go...''

''no, no, tell me!'' he held onto her hand and pulled her back. ''what do you mean, 'me and you'?''

she sighed. ''rory...'' she hesitated. ''i like you. And i guess...my way of telling you...is through song. Namely love story.''

''why?'' he asked.

''because...i'm juliet and i wish that you would be my romeo.''

rory stared at her softly, smiling. ''grayson,'' he started.

''i'll just go,''

''no!'' he shook his head. ''no, i...i like you too. And i'd gladly be your romeo.''

they sat on the stage, close together.

''i like you, grayson.'' rory murmured. ''and that's not gonna change anytime soon.''

she blinked a couple times before he leaned in and they kissed, sweet and gentle.

When they broke apart, grayson was blushing and rory laughed at her.

''we could make this work, you know?''

''how? Long-distance never works and we only have a few weeks left here.'' grayson replied sadly.

''ah, grayson,'' he smiled. ''you really shouldn't underestimate the luck o the irish.''

THE END


End file.
